


Transporter malfunction, not again!

by lokilenchen



Series: Leonard McCoy and the transporter malfunctions [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Bodyswap, Description of Birth, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pregnancy, Transporter Malfunction, ion storm, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: It took longer to materialize or at least it felt that way, his eyes still closed, a headache blooming behind his eyelids, feeling nauseous and dizzy.Slowly, Leonard peered an eye open and was happy to see that Scotty was still male and Jim looked like his Jim, nothing out of ordinary, thank god for small mercies.The only thing he forgot to check was his own body, something he should have done first things first.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/female! Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Leonard McCoy and the transporter malfunctions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Transporter malfunction, not again!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Transporter malfunction, what else?" But can be read as a stand alone.

Leonard McCoy didn’t like away missions, he grumbled and protested, but would be dragged along by Jim anyway. 

Still, there were occasions when Leonard would step onto the transporter without his usual complaints; it meant people were suffering and dying from diseases. These were the times his dear husband of a Captain would start bitching, that it was too dangerous for Leonard to go down there.

Normally, he would have seen reason in Jim‘s arguments, but the people on the planet were suffering and he had the antidote to cure the disease that plagued these people. Ion storm or not he would help them.

“I‘ll be right back,” he told his one year old son, who was pouting, bright blue eyes, exactly like the ones of Jim, looking up at him.

Giving Jim a kiss goodbye, he made his way to the transporter room, where Scotty was already waiting for him. 

The doctor materialized on the surface in one piece, even with the ion storm interfering, told the scientists how to synthesize the antidote and the doctors how to treat the patients with it and how to prevent further incidents like this.

Not long after that he was ready to get back on board, standing on the beaming coordinates, waiting for Scotty to do his job.

“Doc, get ready for a bumpy ride, there are major interferences,” the Scotsman said, even though the massage came in scraps, Len could make out the essential part and he didn’t like what he was hearing.

Closing his eyes he hoped for the best, but he should have expected the worst, should have known that only Jim had luck in situations like this.

It took longer to materialize or at least it felt that way, his eyes still closed, a headache blooming behind his eyelids, feeling nauseous and dizzy.

Slowly, Leonard peered an eye open and was happy to see that Scotty was still male and Jim looked like his Jim, nothing out of ordinary, thank god for small mercies.

The only thing he forgot to check was his own body, something he should have done first things first, his slightly too long bags should have been an indication, no reason to worry, he could live with a different hair style, but Jim calling him anything else than Bones or Leonard made him panic, made him realize something was horribly wrong.

“Leona,” Jim kept repeating and it made Leonard take the first look down the body of the female version of himself, noting that she was heavily pregnant, probably due any day now.

Leonard felt the color drain from his face and the nausea became all consuming; he threw up in a corner of the transporter room. In an instance Jim was by his side, rubbing soothing circles onto his back, concern written all over his face.

“Bones, what is it? Is it the baby? Are you okay?“ 

“No, no, no,” Leonard groaned, between dry retching, having nothing left in his or rather her stomach, in a voice foreign to himself.

Jim must have thought it was an answer to one of his questions, because the hand on his back stopped short, panic now clear in his features. “We need to get you to sickbay.” While Jim‘s calm voice rang through the room, his body language showed the opposite, namely anything but calmness. Len would even go as far as to say that the blonde was about to carry him to sickbay, barely refraining from doing so.

Straightening up, Leonard put his hands on this Jim’s shoulders, on the one hand, so as not to tip over, on the other hand to reassure Jim to some point. 

“Jim, you need to listen to me and you have to promise me not to freak out,” a nod told him he had Jim‘s full attention, “I‘m not Leona, my name is Leonard and I don’t belong in this body or even this universe. I think the ion storm made me swap bodies with your Leona. My Jim and my son David are waiting for me and I‘d like to get home before this baby will be born, because I’m not sure if what I’m feeling right now are Braxton Hicks or real contractions.”

The shock and sadness was clearly visible in Jim’s whole posture, still he gave Leonard a small smile. 

“Let’s get you to sickbay, shall we?” Jim asked, putting his arm around the brunette’s waist, directing his glaze at Scotty, who was still in the room with them, he added, “Find a way to bring him home, it should be easier after what happened last time.”

“I don’t think that’ll help at all, it’ll be a lot more difficult, we never had body swaps with another universe, in addition to that I'll have to find out what the ion storm did to the transporter and get them back online, it will take quite some time, I’m sorry laddie,” the engineer told the captain and the doctor, a hint of sadness in his voice, looking not at all like his happy self.

Both their faces fell just for a moment, before it was replaced with a somewhat neutral expression.

“Just fix it as fast as you can,” Jim replied, already steering Leonard into the hallway.

They had only made it a few meters when Bones had to grab Jim’s shoulder in a tight grip, a sharp pain ripping through him. These were definitely contractions, even in this foreign body he knew the feeling of his belly contracting.

He breathed through it and as soon as the pain had made its first appearance it was gone again. It was the last straw it took for Jim to scoop him up in his arms and to carry him the rest of the way. A bright crimson was coloring Leonard‘s cheeks, Jim‘s display of strength made him blush in every universe, in every body.

In the medbay Jim put him down on one of the biobeds and called for Chapel, who was apparently male in this universe. The nurse told Len only what he already knew; he or better his female counterpart's body was in labor and there was no way around him giving birth to her and this Jim‘s baby.

That’s how he found himself in a birthing chair hours later, his or rather her water broken, her belly nearly constantly cramping, the baby in the right position to be born, Christopher Chapel between her legs and other universe Jim sitting behind him; he was more or less ready to give birth.

“Tell me why you sent your nine month’s pregnant wife down on a planet, during an ion storm, to do a job any other doctor would have been qualified to do,” Leonard groaned in between contractions.

“You’re fully dilated, Len, I need you to push with the next contraction,” Chris’ voice rang from between his legs. 

“I know that, believe it or not, this is not this is not my first child,“ both of them stared at him disbelievingly, “I‘ll tell ya that later, now why was she down there?”

“You‘re a stubborn bastard in every universe,” Leonard snorted at that, Jim wasn‘t wrong, “I told her, hell, I ordered her to stay on the Enterprise, but she grabbed the antidote she made, told the poor Ensign behind the transporter controls to beam her down or she‘d give him a bad case of andorian shingles. And here we are, now tell me how comes that you’ve been preggers before?”

Pushing through another contraction, he gritted his teeth, gripping Jim’s hand in a bruising hold. 

Taking a breath he spoke, “You tell me males can’t get pregnant in this universe,” Jim shook his head. “Well, in my universe it’s possible, due to genetic changes in male bodies after the eugenic wars. I got pregnant with David and he was born a little over a year ago, god, I already miss him so much.”

A tear mingled with the sweat covering his face, Jim gently wiped it away, planting a kiss on his sweet matted hair.

“One more push and the head will be out,” Chris shouted and pulled him back into reality, out of his memory of holding Davy for the first time.

“Thank god,” the doctor breathed.

A few pushes later he heard the pop and gush of the baby leaving Leona’s body and a moment later the first cries of the newborn.

“It’s a girl,” the nurse said, while he was about to put the baby into his arms.

“No, she’s your daughter, Jim, not mine,” Leonard argued.

“You just gave birth to her, so shut up and hold my beautiful baby girl.”

Holding the baby in his arms he forgot the situation he was in for just a tiny, little moment, before Chapel brought him back to reality once more, “Sorry, Len, but we need to finish up.”

Leonard placed the baby in Jim’s arms, who went to get her cleaned up. How he wished to get home to his own family.

Some time after the afterbirth he must have fallen asleep, cause when he opened his eyes Jim was grinning down at him or at the body of his wife, “Scotty found a way to get you home.”

Not much later he found himself on the transporter pad, saying his goodbyes to this Jim and the baby girl, feeling sad and happy all at once. He had taken the special moment of childbirth from Leona, but now she would be together with her family and so would he.

The light beams encircled him and in a blink of the eye he was back on his Enterprise with his Jim standing right in front of him with David in his arms. Looking down himself, he was pleased to find himself in his own body.

“Bones?” 

“Jim, David, thank god, I missed you so much.”

Giving Davis a kiss on the forehead, then pulling his husband, his Jim, into a crushing kiss, it felt like an eternity had passed since their last kiss. 

Curious and a little self conscious he had to know if Jim was really happy to have him back, “How was the other me?”

“She wasn’t you and I only love you, the real you, no alternate version, no other mind, just you,” Jim confessed, “And David missed you just as much right?”

“Dada,” the little boy babbled, reaching out with grabby hands for Leonard to take him in his arms.

“I love the two of you so much,” Len said, settling David on his hip.

“And what happened to you over there?”

“Gave birth to my counterpart's baby,” he answered matter of factly.

“My god, Bones!”

“It actually made me realize something.”

“What was it?”

“I want another baby, Jim,” Leonard said, his eyes not meeting Jim’s and so not seeing the bright grin spreading over his face.

“Your wish is my command. Bones, I would love to have another baby with you.” The smile on Jim’s face got incredibly wide.

Leonard’s head snapped up, meeting the blonde’s eyes, to see the love and devotion there, as well as the promise of what they would be doing as soon as David was fast asleep in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y’all liked it!


End file.
